Sunshine Delivery
by Small-eyes
Summary: Hoshina Utau,the most popular idol in Japan, the three most important things in her life are work, work, and work. Nothing is more important than her entertainment career, which resulted her "Scandal Free" goal for her lifetime. Yet, a little ramen bet with a stranger changed everything, EVERYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review**

**I don't own anything**

**Sunshine Delivery**

"This years best female singer goes too….." The host announced as the drum roll music started to play. Everyone at the award ceremony were having sweaty hands, and their hearts were beating in fast speed. Finally the host took another deep breath in, opened the envelope. "Hoshina Utau!"

The whole audience crowd cheered as a tall girl with long sparkling blonde hair, and a pair of extraordinary dark purple eyes walked towards the stage. She was wearing a long purple dress that really shows her seducing curves. Slowly she walked up the stage elegantly and received the award from the host.

"Thank you." Utau said with smile to the audience crowd. She made a really short speech then she walked off the stage.

Hoshina Utau, age 22, the most popular female idol in Japan. She is known for her beautiful voice, and touching music. Her brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is a professional violinist so is her father. Her mother owns an entertainment agency, and her sister in law, Hinamori Amu, is a famous singer. However Hinamori Amu retired last year due to her marriage with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

After the ceremony Utau went home right away. She prefers to celebrate or be alone, since she doesn't really like to talk.

"Good work today." Utau's manager, Yukari said.

"Thank you." Utau said and laid her back down on the car seat.

"Home right?" Yukai asked.

"Yep." Utau said as her phone started to ring.

Utau glanced at her phone and saw the word 'Brother' on her phone screen. She picked her phone up and clicked on the green button on the touch screen.

"Hello?" Utau said through the phone.

"Congratulations." Ikuto congratulated.

"Congratulations!" An energetic voice came from the background, it was Amu.

"Thanks, say thanks for me to Amu too." Utau added.

"Amu wants me to ask you if you want to celebrate with us." Ikuto asked

"It's ok, I don't want to disturb you guys." Utau said.

"Then how are you going to celebrate?" Ikuto asked.

"Ramen. Duh~" Utau said with an obvious tone.

"Ok…. Then bye." Ikuto said as he hung his phone.

Utau placed her phone back into her bag and started to look at the beautiful street lights. She continued the absorb the scene until a voice interrupted her.

"Utau, you know? You are the best idol I ever took in charge." Yukari commented.

"Why?" Utau asked.

"One, you have talent. Two, you are a workaholic, just like me. Three, you have no scandal records at all!" Yukari was extremely happy about the last point.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Utau smiled.

After Utau got home, she changed into a comfortable cotton t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She washed her make up off and let her hair loose from her two ponytails, then she put on a cap, a pair of sunglasses, and a pair of sneakers. Then she got her home keys and walked out of her house and went straight to the ramen store.

Utau walked into the ramen shop and took a seat at the counter.

"As usual." Utau said to the ramen making man.

"Hey, Utau-chan, I'll treat you with beer today for celebration!" The ramen making man said, since Utau comes to his store often he knows that Utau is the famous idol 'Utau'.

"Thanks." Utau smiled and said.

"Hey! That's not fair! How about me!?" A whining voice came from beside Utau.

Utau and the ramen making man both looked at the boy. He had red brown hair and a pair of green eyes. From his looks he was about 19 or so.

"Kukai, there's nothing to celebrate for you." The ramen making man said with a cold tone.

"….." The boy turned around and took a sip of his tea. Utau chuckled a little.

"Utau, here's your ramen." A bowl of ramen was placed in front of Utau.

"I challenge you!" The red brown hair boy suddenly stood up and said.

"Huh?" Utau looked at him with a confused look.

"Let's see who finish their ramen first! The winner gets the free beer!" The boy looked at Utau with his fierce green eyes.

Utau doesn't really do childish stuff such as accepting challenges, but when it comes to ramen related challenge she gets really fired up. The hot blooded side of her started to fire up.

"Sure! If you loose you have to buy me another bottle of beer!" Utau announced.

"Sure! Challenge accepted!" The red hair boy shouted.

….

The warm sunshine peeked into Utau's room through her white curtains. She snuggled onto her comfortable blanket. With a little twist of her head, Utau started to blink her purple eyes. She sat up from her bed and looked around, her same familiar room. Utau turned around and looked at her flowing white curtains, just then a scene shocked her.

"AHHHH!" Utau screamed.

A red brown hair boy was sleeping beside her, topless. The red brown hair boy was woken up by Utau's scream of horror.

"What time is it…?" The red brown hair boy rubbed his eyes and opened them. "AHH?"

"Why are you in my room and-and-and-and why are you topless?" Utau asked in panic.

"Chill! Chill!" The boy comforted Utau.

_Slap!_ The sound echoed in the room, which created a large silence. Utau had just slapped a stranger she found in her bed.

After a few moments of awkward silence the red hair boy finally started to talk.

"I'm Souma Kukai, 19 years old, a university first year student. Last night we had a bet at the ramen store, but later somehow we both got drunk. Somehow someway and I totally forgot how, we ended up coming to your condominium. We continued to drink, and then you vomited on my shirt, so I had to take my shirt off…. Nothing happened between us, I swear to god!" The red brown hair boy so named Kukai, explained the situation.

"I need proof." Utau glared.

Kukai walked up and went towards the living room, he came back with a shirt that didn't look really good nor smell really good.

"Is this the proof you need?" Kukai asked.

"Errmmm… sorry about the shirt." Utau apologized.

"It's ok… it's just a cheap shirt anyway." Kukai shrugged. "You might want to introduce yourself too."

"Oh yeah… You prefer my screen name or real name?" Utau asked.

"Real name." Kukai said.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Utau, 22 years, I work as an idol under the name Hoshina Utau." Utau introduced herself.

"I don't really watch TV, so I can't recognize you. Hehehe… Sorry." Kukai scratched his head.

"It's ok." Utau said as she heard her phone ringing. "I'll pick up my phone first."

Once Utau picked up her phone and clicked on the green button a loud burst was sent into her ears.

"Utau! What the hell!?" Yukari sounded extremely angry.

"What happened?" Utau asked back.

"Turn on the TV and look at the news!" Yukari commanded.

Immediately Utau reached for the remote of her TV, she turned it on and saw shocking news. Kukai ,who was beside Utau, was also shocked.

"Last night the famous idol, Hoshina Utau, has been seen walking home with mysterious man that maybe accused as her boyfriend. They entered Utau's condominium while holding onto to each other, and they seem a little bit drunk. Please look at the video." The new reporter announced as the screen turned into a video.

On the video there was Kukai and Utau, walking wobbly, and clinging onto each other. The whole reason why they were clinging on each other was because they were too drunk and they can't really walk properly.

"Holy…." Utau said as she rushed to her window and saw a bunch of paparazzi standing in front of her condominium.

"What do we do now?" Kukai asked with a little scared tone.

"You ask me, I ask who?' Utau replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review**

**I don't own anything**

**Sunshine Delivery**

Utau stared at Kukai and Kukai stared at Utau. They had no idea on how to deal with this problem. It was the first time ever, Utau saw that much news reporters in front of her condominium. Both of them were sweating, and both of them were frozen. Finally there was a sound that broke this silence.

_Ring~ _It was Utau's phone. She looked at the vibrating and ringing phone in her hands. There was the word 'Brother' on it. Utau picked the phone up right away.

"Ikuto! Listen to me! Don't say anything yet!" Those were the first words Utau said when she picked her phone up.

"OK.. Ok…" Ikuto was confused with Utau's reaction.

"You saw the news already right?" Utau asked.

"Yeah…" Ikuto answered.

"You called me because of that right?" Utau asked again.

"No." Ikuto answered.

"Then why did you call me?" Utau asked.

"You have extra detergent? Amu was going to wash the blanket sheets, but then she realized that we ran out of detergent." Ikuto requested, while Utau felt like banging her head on the nearest wall from her.

"Ikuto can you do me a favor?" Utau asked.

"If you lend us detergent." Ikuto said.

"Bring an old T-shirt you don't want anymore, and come to my place with Amu." Utau used a calm tone to talk.

"I only use odorless detergent." Ikuto added.

"Just come to my place first!" Utau was extremely frustrated.

Kukai stared as Utau as she was dealing with Ikuto. Then he looked outside the window, and saw a group of reporters standing in front of the condominium. Kukai turned around and saw Utau still dealing with Ikuto, then he swallowed a portion of his saliva. He realized that he got himself into big trouble. That moment Kukai found a corner of the room, and he just sat at the corner panicking in his mind.

After a few minutes Ikuto and Amu arrived at the Utau's door. Amu and Ikuto live in the same condominium as Utau, but since they were married and they have more money than Utau, they brought the super luxurious and expensive room of the condominium that is located on the top floor.

"Is Utau really ok? The scandal must have shocked her." Amu said with a worried tone.

"She's my sister, she should be strong." Ikuto finished his sentence and pressed Utau's door bell.

_Ding dong~_ The door bell rang, however there was no answer.

"Maybe she's so shocked she fainted in her bedroom!" Amu was sort of in panic.

"Maybe she just didn't hear it." Ikuto said then he started to press Utau's door bell crazily.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! _x 50

"I hear you!" Utau angrily said as she opened her door.

"Good morning." Amu greeted.

"Come in now!" Utau grabbed both Ikuto and Amu into her condominium.

Once Ikuto and Amu entered Utau's house, they saw beer bottles on the floor, a big mess in the living room, a bundle of cloth that used to be a T-shirt (Kukai's shirt) and a topless boy sitting in the corner.

"What is going on….?" Extremely confused Amu asked.

"Where's the detergent?" Ikuto asked.

"It's like that and like this and like that and like this ahhhhh!" Utau didn't know how to explain. Normally Utau is calm and cold, but when it comes to dealing the first scandal in her life she's just not the usual Utau anymore.

Amu looked at the topless boy sitting at the corner, looked at Utau who was in panic, and her husband whining for odorless detergent. That moment Amu was about to explode. After all, she has the responsible characteristic from being the eldest child in her family.

"CALM DOWN!" Amu shouted as the room turned silence at once.

Everyone in the room was staring at Amu. None of them dared to say anything.

"You! Topless one in the corner! Wear this shirt first!" Amu said as she threw the old t-shirt Utau asked earlier through the phone call to Kukai.

"Utau! Take a deep breath, clear your mind. We need a conference with Yukari. Contact her through Skype." Amu commanded.

"Ikuto! Just… forget about detergent for now." Amu didn't know how to deal with her husband, sometimes he's childish yet sometimes he's too mature to be understood.

Everyone did what Amu commanded them to do, and within a few minutes Utau got her laptop and did a video call through Skype to contact Yukari. When everything was all set, Utau placed her laptop on the table of the living, while everyone sat on the sofa.

"Utau, why didn't you tell me you had a lover?" Yukari screamed through the Skype video call.

"He's not my lover!" Utau denied right away.

"Then who is he?" Yukari screamed.

"I don't know?" Utau shouted back.

"I'm Souma Kukai…. Tsukiyomi-san and I happen to get drunk together…" Kukai said with a really soft tone.

"Did you know what you have caused?" Yukari screamed at Kukai through Skype.

"Yes… I am aware of it." Kukai was talking like his soul was sucked out his body. Though he did break a few neighbors' window glass from playing soccer, but he was never in such deep trouble.

"Yukari, calm down. He's also a victim." Amu said.

"Victim?! He's the one who caused this scandal!" Yukari screamed.

"No time for blaming! We need a solution!" Amu pointed out a really important point.

"Yes, you got a point. Hey, I'm sorry for screaming. It's just… things are such a mess now." Yukari apologized.

"Let's discuss on how to solve this problem." Utau said, as a serious conversation started.

"First, let's discuss on what we should tell the reporters." Yukair suggested.

"Maybe we can have a larger and more shocking news so the focus." Ikuto suggested.

"Like what?" Amu asked.

"Retired popular singer, Hinamori Amu, is pregnant." Ikuto suggested with a smirk.

"…No." Amu glared and said at her smirking husband.

"Tell them the truth?' Kukai asked.

"No, that'll corrupt Utau's image. Drinking, get drunk, a brought a boy to her own place. Not a good reputation for an idol." Amu said.

"So we have to make up a relationship between me and him." Utau said.

"Cousin?" Kukai asked.

"No, reporters these days are just like CIA, they can find your personal information very easily." Yukari said.

"Newbie in the agency?" Amu suggested.

"I don't think that'll work, then it's going to be 'Hoshina Utau and Newbie of Agency in Love' news all around." Yukari said.

"So we need a relationship that is close, but is not that close, and reasonable…." Utau's head was about to burst.

The conversation continued, and Ikuto just sat on the sofa silently. Suddenly, Ikuto tapped on Kukai's shoulders and asked.

"What's your major in your college?" Ikuto asked.

"Me?" Kukai pointed at himself.

"Yeah." Ikuto replied.

"Health and physical education." Kukai answered.

"Ok. You know what? This kid has a major in physical education." Ikuto said to Yukari through the Skype video.

"So?" Yukari asked.

"Make him Utau's bodyguard." Ikuto said coldly.

"Wait! He's only 19!" Utau pointed at Kukai as she stared at Ikuto.

"Well, I'm pretty sure mom knows what to do." Ikuto stood up and took his phone out his pocket. He walked towards the balcony, and talked on the phone outside. After 15 minutes he walked into the room again and said. "Check your mail Utau."

"Ok…" Utau checked her mail at once, and there was a mail from her mom along with an attachment file. Utau clicked on the attachment file and downloaded it, she was quite shock to see a document with her mom's signature.

The document mentioned Kukai's outstanding performance in his college, and a invitation to invite Kukai to work for 'Easter' (The agency Utau works for and the same agency Utau's mom owns) after graduation. Then there was this suggestion of Kukai working part time as Utau's bodyguard. Since Utau's mom was the boss of the agency, this document was the best set up for Utau's and Kukai's fake relationship.

"You are a genius…" Yukari stared at Ikuto through the Skype video call.

"Now, can I have my detergent?" Ikuto turned around and looked at Utau.

…

"So… this boy, Souma Kukai, is a part time body guard of Hoshina Utau." One of the reporters clarified at the press conference.

"Yes, he is." Yukari said with a calm voice as she pushed her glasses.

Obviously, most of the reporters can't accept such an answer and so obviously they will try to testify if this was true or not.

"Souma Kukai, aren't you still a student?" One of the reporters asked.

"Yeah…" Kukai answered.

"How are you planning to maintain school and part time?" A reporter asked.

"Souma-kun will be doing his part time after school from 4:00 PM to 9:00 PM." Yukari said.

"Hoshina-san, why did you and Souma-kun cling on each other and walked to your place last night?" One of the reporters asked.

"Last night I was celebrating about the award I received, I was a little bit too excited, and drank a little bit more than usual. Thanks to Souma-kun, he helped me got home safely." Utau did her idol smile.

That moment Kukai recalled the scene when Utau was panicking, then he linked to the Utau now. There was this big difference that made Kukai have goose bumps. _Women are truly scary…_ Kukai thought in his mind.

After answering more questions, the press conference was finally over. Yukair decided to drive Kukai to his dorm. On the car, there was this awkward silence between Utau and Kukai.

Basically, now Kukai has to work part time as Utau's bodyguard until this burning gossip news cools down. Everyday starting from 4:00 PM Kukai has to be where ever Utau is until 9:00PM.

_This guy I just met not even 24 hours is my bodyguard now…_ Utau thought in her mind.

_24 hours ago I was still a normal college student… _Kukai thought in his mind.

The next moment, Kukai and Utau looked at each other. Their eyes met, then they both sighed.

_Why him/her? _They both thought at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review**

**I don't own anything**

**Sunshine Delivery**

"Hey Kukai! Wanna go play some basketball?" One of Kukai's classmate called out to as the bell rang.

"Sorry, I have to go to my part time." Kukai apologized then rushed out the classroom. He ran out to the bicycle parking lot, jumped on his own bicycle, and in super sonic speed he raced his bicycle to Utau's agency.

"Easter" is the largest entertainment agency established in Japan. The agency building itself is 23 floors. Since the company building is so big, Utau's studio is located in the building. Other than Utau's studio there is also a dance studio, 3 floors are used for as a recording studio, and so on.

Kukai ran into the agency building in the speed of light, on the way his green eyes caught some paparazzi standing outside the agency building. Kukai simply ignored them. First, Kukai was planning to take the elevator to get to Utau's studio located in the agency, but too much people were taking the elevator.

"Arrrgghhh! 5 minutes till 4." Kukai glanced at the clock in his phone, then at the long line waiting for the elevator. That moment Kukai's green eyes caught the entrance to the stairs. "Hoshina-san's studio is on the 15th floor…. Whatever!"

Kukai ran towards the entrance for the stairs, and he started to run upstairs. Though Kukai has a major in physical education, but sprinting on 15 floors of stairs is not easy for him.

"I'm here!" Kukai panted as he opened the door of the studio.

"4:15… you are late for 15 minutes." Yukari said once Kukai entered the studio.

"…" Kukai was still adjusting his breathing. "I…t-took… th-the…. s-s-st-stairs…"

"Still, you're late." Yukari's words shot through Kukai like an arrow.

Kukai looked around the room, trying to find Utau. "Where is Hoshina-san?"

"She's recording her new song on the 10th floor." Yukari coldly said. "So we're going there now."

"What?! I just came up here!" Kukai didn't want his effort of sprinting up 15 floors of stairs to be wasted.

Yukari just stood there and gave Kukai a cold glare.

"Ok…. I'll go." Kukai just can't handle cold stare of Yukari. Well it is true that Yukari's scare can make anyone shiver down their spine.

When Yukari and Kukai walked towards the elevator, there were a big large line waiting for the elevator. So Yukari and Kukai had to use the stairs instead.

"Umm… May I ask a question?" Kukai asked as he and Yukari were walking down the stairs.

"What?" Yukari replied back.

"Why are there so much people in the office today?" Kukai asked.

"It's the audition season." Yukari coldly said as the 'click clack' sound created by her high heels echoed through the stairways.

"No wonder…." Kukai murmured. "But this is too much people for audition…"

"There are a few categories for audition. There is the idol category, the comedian category, the singer category and a lot of many others." Yukari explained. "These kids are going to go through some real tough stuff."

"I see…" Kukai nodded and followed Yukari down the stairs.

Very soon Kukai and Yukari arrived to the recording studio Utau was in. By the time they got there, Utau was still recording her song. Kukai stood at the studio watching Utau sing through the glass window.

"Wow…" Kukai unintentionally said as he watched Utau sang.

"That's our Utau!" Yukari said proudly as you can see her face like a mother showing off her child to her friends.

"Her voice is really… beautiful." Kukai didn't know how to describe.

"This is our Utau!" Yukari continued to brag. "Ohohohohoho!"

After a while Utau was done with her recording.

"Good job." Yukari said as she passed Utau a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Utau said as her purple eyes focused on Kukai. "You're late."

"Sorry…." Kukai felt those arrow-like glares from Utau.

"Just don't be late next time." Utau took a drink of her water.

"Yes." Kukai said with an optimistic smile.

Though Kukai was in this deep trouble, but Kukai had this positive attitude towards all this. In Kukai's college, Kukai was known as the crazily optimistic freshmen. To Kukai being forced to do this part time job was similar to a job opportunity falling from the sky.

"Something good happened today?" Utau asked since Kukai looked extremely cheerful.

"Nope." Kukai answered back. His overly optimistic personality really confused Utau.

After a while Utau moved onto her next event on her schedule, judging for the new idol audition. This time they didn't have to use an elevator, because the audition was on the floor they were on. Utau entered the audition room, took her seat beside all the other judges. Kukai and Yukari sat on a chair behind the judges.

The contestants came into the room one by one, and they were asked to introduce themselves, answer question from the judges, and perform a dance or a song. Kukai watched the audition; he was impressed on how much people were interested in the entertainment career. Yet, Kukai was more impressed in how harsh Utau could be. The scene Kukai couldn't forget for his whole life time…

The contestant walked in, in a really cheerful manner.

"Hi! I am …." The contestant started to introduce herself.

"Do something that'll make me remember you in 10 minutes." Utau interrupted.

"Err…" The contestant paused for a while.

"What are you waiting for? Start." Utau demanded.

The contestant was frozen right there in her position. She didn't know how to deal with the current situation. Utau stared at her, and she stared back at Utau. They lasted for 10 minutes.

"You are disqualified." Utau smile and said.

"B-B-But…" The contestant didn't know what to say.

"The job of an idol includes facing emergency situations and having the ability to create an instant impression for the audiences' mind. You can't do that, then you can't be an idol." Utau talked in her calm voice.

The contestant ran off with tears overflowing her eyes. Kukai was stunned; he can't estimate on how cruel or harsh this woman can be. However Kukai decided to take this part of Utau as being 'straight forward'. Apparently, Utau made at least 20 contestants running out the room with tears in their eyes.

After the audition ended, Utau returned to her studio. The rest of the day, Utau was going to spend her time composing her new songs for her upcoming album. Yukari was dealing with some documents and Kukai was just wandering around the room, finding something to do.

"Don't you have homework?" Utau asked after getting tired of watching Kukai walking back and forth, back and forth, in front of her eyes.

"Err…. Yeah I guess?" Kukai wasn't even sure if he has homework or not.

"Yes or no?" Utau asked.

"I… didn't listen in class today…" Kukai confessed.

"Then what were you doing?" Utau asked coldly.

"Eeerrrmmm… watching soccer with the school internet…." Kukai felt slightly guilty.

"…" Utau was speechless.

"College is boring. Don't you know that feeling?" Kukai tried to convince Utau that it was ok for him to watch soccer in class. After a few moments of convincing, Utau interrupted Kukai.

"I've never been to college." Straight face, cold voice, then a silence filled up the whole room.

"….." Kukai didn't know what to say.

"I started my idol career at the age of 17, so after I graduated from high school I focused on my career." Utau explained.

"I see…." Kukai felt some sympathy for Utau. "Well… being able to start your career early is a good thing I guess, especially when you have some family relations in the industry."

That moment Utau's face suddenly turned gloomy, and the whole atmosphere of the room turned really awkward.

"Kukai!" Yukari suddenly called out. "I have to bring some heavy documents, come help me."

"O-Ok." Kukai followed Yukari out the room.

Utau sat there in her seat, she started to swirl her pen within her fingers. Then she sighed, and continued with her work.

"Family connections huh?" Utau said with a little sour tone.

Kukai followed Yukari down the long hallway, when suddenly Yukari turned around with an extreme scary glare.

"Souma Kukai!" She raised her voice, which made Kukai startled.

"Yes!" Kukai stood up straight, like a soldier greeting his commander.

"DO NOT MENTION ABOUT FAMILY CONNECTIONS IN FRONT OF UTAU!" Yukari warned.

"Errr….. will I get killed if I ask why?" Kukai asked.

"I'll just tell you." Yukari turned back to her normal self. "Utau applied for audition, passed the audition, just like the others. No one knew she was daughter of the boss of 'Easter'. After people knew Utau really was, she was isolated within the industry for quite a while and people treated her harshly."

"….. she went through that kind of hardship…?" Kukai felt a little bit guilty.

"Utau did everything just to be able to sing, and finally Utau was able to return to the entertainment industry after she featured in a small local musical festival. She was too talented to be hidden." Yukari recalled the harsh times Utau faces.

That moment Kukai ran back to Utau's studio. He opened the door and walked towards Utau without a single hesitation.

"I'm sorry!" Kukai did a 90 degree bow right away.

"Huh? What?" Utau was slightly confused.

"I'm sorry for saying those things that lured your bad memories out." Kukai apologized.

"Oh.. that. Don't think about that too much. I'm happy that I had those bad memories." Utau said with a smile.

"Ehh?" Kukai turned to the confused one.

"Because if those bad memories, I know how to be harsh and cruel now." Utau's smile was still there. It was quite a weird scene, a kind smile with harsh words combination.

"…." Kukai was speechless.

"Though I really want to try going to college, or just even see how it is." Utau sighed. Though Utau really loves her job, but she really wants to try to go through the college stage of life.

Maybe it was because of the heart warming drama series Kukai has been watching for the past few months, he felt this heart aching feeling in his heart. That moment he really wanted to help Utau.

"Hoshina-san…." Kukai called out formally. "When is your coming holiday?"

"I think it's next Wednesday…" Utau recalled from a glimpse of her planner.

"Please be with me on that day!" Kukai said to Utau.

"Wow… that escalated fast…" Ikuto was standing at the entrance of Utau's studio, with Amu standing beside him with a surprised face. Next to Amu, was Yukari who was about to explode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update… I was on a happy vacation!  
Please read and review.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sunshine Delivery**

"Utau! Promise me you won't go hang out with that crazily optimistic boy next Wednesday." Yukari was literally grabbing her own hair as she warned Utau.

"If your frown too much, your wrinkles will be visible." Ikuto KINDLY reminded.

Apparently Utau, Yukari, Ikuto, and Amu, are having coffee at Ikuto's and Amu's place. Though it sounds nice that they are having coffee together, but the whole point of all this was to stop Utau from hanging out with Kukai on Wednesday.

"Can you PLEASE not go?" Yukari was literally begging.

Utau took a really calm sip of her coffee and said on simple phrase.

"No." Utau gave a nice smile.

"Wooo~" Amu gave off a 'something's up' glance at Ikuto.

"Utau! Why?" Yukari was about to knock her head on the wall.

"Because of this." Utau took out a magazine out of her bag.

Yukari, Ikuto, and Amu all brought their eyes close to the colorful magazine cover.

"Weekly Ramen: The Best College Canteen Ramen….." Amu read the title out loud.

"No wonder." Ikuto sighed and sat back.

"Utau, what does ramen and hanging out with Kukai related…." Yukari couldn't find the connection.

"Kukai's college is in the top 5." Utau gave a really excited face.

"Utau… pretty please… can you just don't go?" Yukari begged for the last time.

"No." Utau gave a straight face, while Amu was trying to stop Yukari from running into a wall.

Finally that particular Wednesday arrived, Yukari tried to stop Utau, but she couldn't. So Yukari actually planned to follow Utau and Kukai that particular day, but magically she caught a cold and was really sick.

It was 10:00 AM, Utau and Kukai chose to meet up at a small little coffee shop near Utau's place. Utau was sitting near the window, with a cup of tea in her heads. She was just wearing very simple normal day clothes, just a simple dress and a pair of slippers. No make up on and a pair of black framed glasses as her disguise.

Utau sat by the window, holding her cup of tea, and reading the new issue of 'Ramen Weekly'. Though Utau didn't dress up flashily not attention attracting, almost all the boys in the coffee shop was staring at her. No one recognized that she was the famous idol, Hoshina Utau, but she was just so elegant and pretty.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kukai shouted as he rushed into the coffee shop. He walked straight towards Utau, Kukai was probably the only one who could recognize Utau in her plain clothes.

"You're late… 15 minutes." Utau stared at her phone.

"Sorry…. WOAH! IS THAT THE NEW ISSUE OF 'RAMEN WEEKLY'?!" Kukai was so surprised to see his favorite magazine.

"Just released this morning." Utau proudly displayed the magazine in front of Kukai.

"What is the topic this time?" Kukai asked.

"Making traditional flavor ramen at home." Utau answered.

"That's cool! Too bad I can't try it at my dorm." Kukai recalled.

"I think we should get going." Utau suggested, she wanted to try the ramen in Kukai's college as fast as possible, well also take a look at how a college actually works.

"Yeah! Let's go." Kukai stood and Utau followed him out the shop.

"Meet my precious!" Kukai introduced his lovely bicycle to Utau.

"You rode your bike here?" Utau asked.

"Yep! Conserve money and extra exercise." Kukai added.

"Hmmm….. is it safe?" Utau asked.

"Hoshina-san… don't tell me you never rode on a bike…" Kukai accused with his green eyes.

"A problem?" Utau looked slightly mad.

"No, it's just… does that mean you don't know how to ride a bike?" Kukai asked again.

"…. Got a problem?" Utau turned her head to the side; she fully understands that not learning how to ride on a bike is not a thing you should be proud of.

"Oh yeah.. you're rich so you got cars." Kukai said with a really cheerful and optimistic tone.

"….. Got a problem?" Utau crossed her arms and pouted.

"Nope! Then I'll teach you how to ride a bicycle, someday." Kukai suggested. "It's quite a shame of not learning how to ride the bike."

"Let's get going and over with this bike conversation!" Utau demanded.

"Ok. Ok." Kukai nodded as he undid the lock on his bike. "Get on."

"You sure it's safe right…" Utau asked for the second time.

"If anything happens…. I'll treat you ramen for the next 10 years!" Kukai confidently said.

"Deal!" Utau said with a big smile, and hopped onto the bicycle. "Now I wish that something will really happen."

"…I won't let that happen. I'll protect you if anything happens." Kukai unintentionally said one of the sweetest lines in history. To be honest, he just meant that nothing will actually happen.

"…" Utau speechlessly blushed, she didn't know what to say. Somehow that phrase Kukai said, made Utau a little bit nervous.

Kukai started peddling, and they passed through the streets. The soft breeze blew on Utau's face, and she enjoyed it. She never expected a bicycle ride can be so comfortable.

"Darn it!" Kukai shouted out.

"What happened?" Utau asked.

"Hold onto my waist tightly, I have to speed up. I'm late for class!" Kukai said in panic.

"Wwait! Waahhh!" Before Utau realized, Kukai already sped up. So Utau was force to hold onto Kukai's waist that moment. Surprisingly, Kukai's broad back was really comfortable to lean on.

After about 15 minutes of crazy bicycle riding, they arrived to Kukai's college. Kukai grabbed onto to Utau's hand and started to run to his class. They finally arrived to the lecture room, and Kukai used the backdoor.

Before they entered the room Kukai did a 'shhh' sign to Utau and said, "Act like a ninja."

Both of them crept into the room slowly and gently. Before Kukai was able to get into his usual seat, he was caught.

"Souma Kukai!" Professor Nikaidou shouted.

"Yes, commander!" Kukai stood up straight and saluted to his professor.

"Why are you late?" Professor Nikaidou asked.

"I…. I didn't feel really good this morning so I spent an extra 30 minutes in the toilet." Kukai lied, but his face didn't show any guiltiness.

"Bull****." Professor Nikaidou said without a hesitation. "If the whole world is infected by a certain type of virus, Souma Kukai, you'll still be jumping around like a lively monkey."

"Busted…." Kukai stuck his tongue out as the whole class started to laugh.

"Perhaps your tardy has something to do with that little miss beside you." Professor Nikaidou gave a sly glare at Kukai.

"Eerrmmm….. Professor Nikaidou I'll do a 'bala-balance dance' in front of the class, can you just let me get away from this tardy this time?" Kukai showed his puppy to Professor Nikaidou.

"The dance and also sing 'Kokoro no Tamago' while doing the dance." Professor Nikaidou added.

"Deal!" Kukai said cheerfully.

"And we can upload it on youtube." Professor Nikaidou smirked.

"…Fine!" Kukai said and walked to the front of the lecture room.

The whole class got their phones out, and Utau took a seat.

"Ahem! Here I go!" Kukai announced.

"Hop, step, jump! Drew, draw, drawn! Chip, syrup, whip!..." Kukai sang as he did the 'bala-balance dance'.

The whole crowd was giggling and laughing, since Kukai looked hilarious. Utau also laughed along with the whole class. Today she discovered that Kukai has the potential to become a comedian and a dancer for the kid's channel.

"That was embarrassing…" Kukai said as he walked back to his seat.

"Wait until it's on youtube!" Professor Nikaidou laughed.

"May I have the link?" Utau asked Kukai once he took the seat beside her.

"Can you don't?" Kukai did a 'please~' face to Utau.

"SO college life is quite happy." Utau commented.

"More like humiliating." Kukai said.

Very soon the class resumed to its normal reputation. Professor Nikaidou started to lecture. The students in the very front row used their laptops to take down notes. The second row was taking notes, but also doing some other stuff with the internet. The complete third row was doing something irrelevant from school, and the last row was sleeping. Kukai and Utau sat on the 4th row, the second last from the last. Most of the people in this row were watching soccer, basketball, movie, or playing games.

"Do you always watch soccer in this class?" Utau whispered to Kukai.

"Yeah…." Kukai nodded, as he stared at his screen for the soccer game.

"I get why now…" Utau said, since this class was REALLY boring.

"Take one." Kukai said as he passed one of his earphones to Utau.

"Who do you support, the blue or green team." Utau asked as she put on the earphones.

"The green team." Kukai said.

Both of them stared at the small laptop screen. The game was getting really exciting, the teams were having a tie and there was only 3 minutes left for the game. Back and forth, back and forth, the small little ball was being passed from green then to blue then to green again. Utau squeezed her own hands tightly, she could feel them sweating.

"Goal!" The reporter screamed.

"Yessss!" Both Kukai and Utau shouted.

"Woohoo!" Kukai stood up and high fived Utau, and fist bumped a classmate beside him.

The whole class was staring at him again….. Quickly, Kukai sat back into his seat.

"I told you college is humiliating…" Kukai whispered to Utau.

Utau just simply giggled.

After Professor Nikaidou's class, Kukai went to another class. Utau enjoyed following Kukai to his different class. When they walked through the halls, many people asked Kukai about the pretty looking blonde girl beside him. Kukai didn't answer them, since he knows that Utau will be really troubled if her identity was revealed.

Finally, it was lunch time. Utau was so excited to try the ramen in Kukai's canteen.

"Let's get ramen for lunch!" Kukai suggested.

"Agree!" Utau agreed. "I really want to try the ramen in your school canteen."

"School canteen? The ramen sucks there." Kukai recalled the taste, it was awful.

"But almost every magazine said it's yummy." Utau tilted her head and looked at Kukai.

"There's this store that will beat every ramen you have tasted." Kukai gave a confident smile. "Just follow me."

Kukai and Utau talked out of the school campus. Utau followed Kukai into a small alley; they took several turns, and went through a certain alley again. Then they arrived at a really quiet, beautiful, and peaceful location. That particular area didn't feel like it was the busy and noisy Tokyo. It felt more like a different dimension created out of nowhere.

"Here, this store." Kukai walked to a small traditional looking ramen store.

The store wasn't big; it had a counter that can take in 6 customers. They have 3 tables that can fit two people each. The menu was simply the wall with different ramen names written on a piece of wood, hung on the wall.

"Granny, I'm here!" Kukai called out.

Then suddenly a 60 year old looking woman walked out from the kitchen.

"Ahh~ It's Kukai!" The old woman exclaimed. "Hey oldy, Kukai is here!"

"Who are you calling oldy when you are also an oldy?!" An old man walked out the kitchen with an irritated voice.

"At least I'm 4 months younger than you." The old granny proudly said.

"Your face doesn't show that." The grandpa replied back.

"I'm here for lunch!" Kukai said optimistically.

"Ok! So what do you want today, sunshine boy?" Grandpa rolled his sleeves up.

"Soy sauce ramen and…." Kukai looked at Utau. "What do you want?"

"Miso ramen." Utau said.

"Soy sauce ramen and miso ramen!" Kukai ordered cheerfully.

"Aiya~ Souma-kun, is that your girlfriend?" The granny asked.

"Errmmm… no" Kukai replied back.

"My~ don't be shy~" The granny poked Kukai with her elbow.

"She is not my girlfriend." Kukai repeated again.

"Not now, but maybe in the future. Hahahahaha!" The grandpa said as he made the ramen.

Utau simply looked at Kukai and how he reacted with them. It was like a really warm family picture. Utau never had the chance to be under this type of atmosphere, she was born in a family that didn't gave her the chance to be surrounded by such an atmosphere.

"Here are your ramen!" The grandpa placed two bowls in front of Utau and Kukai.

"Itadakimasu!" Kukai took a pair of chopsticks from the side and digged in.

"Itadakimasu." Utau started to dig in too.

"I want a plate of fried rice too!" Kukai said.

"!" Utau was shocked by the taste of the ramen. It was the best she have ever tasted. The taste wasn't able to describe by words, but what Utau saw in her eyes were rainbow and unicorns. "This is awesome!"

"I told you! Hehe~" Kukai gave Utau a smile.

"I want a plate of fried dumplings!" Utau ordered.

Basically Kukai and Utau spent their whole noon and afternoon eating at talking to the granny and grandpa. Utau had a really great time, the old couple was humorous. They also strongly believed that Utau was Kukai girlfriend, even though Kukai and Utau spent their whole afternoon denying. When it was about 3:00 PM, Kukai and Utau left the store.

"You don't have any other classes?" Utau asked as she walked through the alleys again with Kukai.

"Nope! Wednesday is ramen day, so I only have morning classes." Kukai explained.

"How did you find that store?" Utau asked.

"Well… one day I was lost around this area and I just found that place." Kukai said.

"It was fun today." Utau gave a really tender smile to Kukai. A really pretty smile, in fact.

"….." Kukai was stunned by that smile. He knew that Utau was pretty, but he never expected her smile to be extremely heart warming.

"I hope that we can hang out like this, another day." Utau added.

"Yeah…. Anytime! When you are free." Kukai nodded.

"I'm glad I came." Utau was really happy to be able to experience these types of things that she has never experienced. Due to her cold personality, she doesn't have many friends. Since she doesn't have many friends, she doesn't usually hang out with people. "Oh yeah! Remember to teach me how to ride the bicycle."

"Sure…" Kukai answered back.

Both of them changed their impression for each other. Utau thought Kukai was just this brat who only cares about himself. No one knew how that impression came, but Utau just had that impression towards Kukai. On the other hand, Kukai thought Utau was this cold and awkward girl. Today that impression completely changed. The way she reacted to the old couple at the ramen store explained everything. Almost everything changed between them after that little nice afternoon they spent together on that sunny Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for updating late, I was busy with my exams. Now it's over!**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sunshine Delivery**

"Good afternoon!" Kukai said cheerfully as he opened the door of Utau's studio.

"Welcome Souma-kun!" Everyone in the studio greeted Kukai.

It has been about 2 months since Kukai worked part time as Utau's bodyguard. Everyone in the studio is used to his existence, in fact they love having Kukai around. How and why is Kukai a lovely item in the studio? Well, Kukai personally is a great comedian/ entertainer. Often times when the atmosphere of the studio turns to serious due to work, Kukai would do something stupid and cheer everyone up.

"Yukari-sama!" Kukai went to find Yukari straight away.

"Just tell me what you want, calling me 'Yukari-sama' really creeps me out." Yukari pointed out.

"Hehe…" Kukai scratched his red brown hair. "I wanted to take a one week break off…"

"Wait!?"

"What?"

"Why?"

Several of staffs came and surround Kukai. They were looking at him with the eyes of confusion and disappointment.

"My exams are coming up…" Kukai gave a really insecure look. He was insecure about his exam, his deadly exams.

"Oh… poor Kukai." One staff came and patted Kukai's head.

"It's ok, fighting!" Another staff greeted.

"Ahem!" Yukari coughed. "Who should be the one to give the permission?"

"Sorry Yukari-san!" All the staffs said and went back to work.

"May I have my holiday?" Kukai asked.

"Yep, that's inevitable for a student." Yukari pushed her glass.

"Yukari-san is so thoughtful today… this is scary." Kukai shivered.

"You keep talking, I turn into the scary me." Yukari warned.

"S-Sorry…" Kukai nodded his head a little bit.

"Hey, you're here." Utau called just walked out of her own little room, she was trying to write her new song.

"Souma Kukai is here!" Kukai saluted to Utau.

"Oh…" Utau just gave a cold reply.

"Awwww…. Utau, don't be so cold to Kukai." One of the staff said.

"Mind your own business." Utau gave a glare.

"Hoshina-san! What's my job today?" Kukai asked.

"Follow me." Utau turned around and started to walk.

Eventually Kukai followed Utau. The job for Kukai was actually help Utau carry the new stereo from her mother's office. Recently, the stereo in Utau's studio decided to be jammed and rest itself in peace. So Utau asked for a new one, and it was eventually sent to her mother's office.

Actually, Utau can actually ask some other more muscular staff to help her. In fact, she can just have Yukari take Kukai there. However, Utau chose to have her take Kukai up to her mother's office. Don't have romantic thoughts right now. The whole reason Utau is going up with Kukai is because she's extremely excited to see how her new stereo looks like.

"Hey Kukai!" Random staff A called out.

"Yo!" Kukai replied back to some random staff.

"Heyo!" Staff B called out right after staff A.

"Wasssuppp!" Kukai stuck his tongue out and did a funny face.

"Starting your part time job with that attitude?" Staff C started to laugh.

"Whatever!" Kukai did a sunshine smile.

Utau turned around. "Do you know them all?"

"Errmmm… I guess so, played basketball with them a few days ago." Kukai thought for a little while. A few days ago, at the little basketball court in the park near the agency building, Kukai went there for a little basketball game. That's where he met and talked to all those random staffs.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers." Utau pressed the elevator button.

"You're acting like my mom." Kukai gave a little stare.

"She always have to say that, does she." Utau laughed with her nose.

"How did you know?!" Kukai was shocked, he was really shocked.

"It's not hard to figure…" Utau chuckled.

"Souma-kun~" A female staff waved at Kukai.

"Hi~" Kukai waved back.

"You know her?" Utau asked.

"No, never seen her." Kukai didn't really care about the girls either. He just felt like he should say hi back to everyone who says hi to him.

"Try not to say hi to them." Utau warned.

"Why?" Kukai asked.

"They reek of disgusting perfume." Once Utau finished her phrase, the elevator door opened.

"….." Kukai was speechless, he never expected Utau to be so sensitive about smell.

**The Next Day…**

"Why is the studio so quiet today?" Utau asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Kukai is taking a break." One of the staff gave a sad face.

"Poor dude, he has these scary exams." The other one sighed.

"Exams… must be hard on him." One staff walked pass by with documents in her hand.

"Get to work!" Yukari screamed.

"Exams…" Utau continued with writing her song too.

As the days pass, things really seemed to be off. The studio was really quiet, no one was there to entertain.

"Kukai, I…" Utau called out.

"He's on holiday." The whole studio replied.

"Oh yeah…" Utau nodded.

It seems like everyone was used to Kukai's existence, including Utau.

"Utau, you have to get used to this." Yukari said when she and Utau were alone.

"What?" Utau glanced at Yukari.

"When the scandal of you two have calmed down, Kukai will return to his original position as a normal college student." Yukari pointed out.

"I know." Utau just simply nodded.

Spending days without Kukai was like not having your pet dog around you. That was the thought that came into Utau's mind. To Utau, it is not possible for her to have feelings for Kukai because Kukai is younger than her. Also, Utau is a girl who is already working while Kukai is just this little boy watching soccer with in laptop in his college classes.

**4****th**** day without Kukai…**

Utau was in the toilet, she was just sitting there trying to get inspiration. These days she has this traffic in her brain. Nothing was working; she can't even hum an easy short melody. The usual Utau can just make a song within a few days. Since she can't think in her studio, Utau decided to find a new location. Thus, she's at the location of inspiration, the toilet. (Believe me it works, when I can't write stuff I sit in the toilet for a few minutes and things just come to your mind."

"Hey, don't you think Hoshina Utau is too haughty?" A screechy female voice entered the toilet.

Utau peeked out the toilet stall door for a little bit. Two female staff in super mini skirts were putting on more make up on their super thick made up face.

"Just because she's an idol she can have a cute little young body guard." Female staff B snorted and gave an awful face.

"But Kukai-kun is sooooo cute!" Female staff A one screeched.

"Hmph. 'Kukai-kun'?" Utau laughed with her nose with a really light voice.

"He is indeed cute, and he's also young." Female staff B one agreed.

"It's so good to be the boss agency's daughter." Female staff A gave a really ugly face. "You get SPECIAL stuff."

"Maybe Hoshina Utau got her stuff by sleeping with old fat dudes." Female staff B said.

Then both of them started to laugh in a disgusting voice. That moment Utau walked out her little toilet stall. Both of the two female staff stopped and gave an awkward face. Utau just walked to one of the sink and started to wash her hands, suddenly she sniffed the air.

"I never knew you could bring dogs into the agency building." Utau said her line then she walked out the toilet.

Both of the female staffs burst into anger. It was obvious that Utau called them something without having to say the word.

"You! Hoshina Utau, just because you're a popular idol doesn't mean you can look down on us!" Female staff A ran out the toilet.

"I never said it's you." Utau turned around and gave a little smile.

Once Utau returned to her studio, she locked herself up in her office. She had an inspiration to write a song. This time her song isn't anything about love, or life. It's about desire. That moment in the toilet stall, that conversation, Utau felt extremely angry.

**7****th**** day without Kukai (AKA last day without Kukai)**

"Kanpai! (Cheers)" Everyone in the restaurant cheered with their beers. "Exams are over!"

"Yess!" Kukai finished his whole big glass of beer.

"It's over! It's over!" A group of students started to dance a really awkward dance.

"So lucky…" Kukai pouted.

"What?" A boy with long dark blue hair looked at Kukai.

"It's your last exam…Nagi, you suck!" Kukai refilled his beer bottle. "I have 3 more years to go."

"I've been through what you been through." Fujisaki Nagihiko chuckled. Fujisaki Nagihiko, Kukai's roommate, a college fourth year student majoring in economics.

"Yeah… with cross-dressing and break dancing." Kukai gave a cold laugh.

"….." Nagihiko was speechless.

"You're not going to drink?" Kukai asked.

"Nope, I have to go pick up my girlfriend later." Nagihiko explained.

"Hmph, you have a car and a cute little girlfriend…" Kukai then grabbed Nagihiko on the collar. "What do I have? I have a bicycle and ramen…"

The next moment Kukai started to complain about his life while shaking Nagihiko head by pulling his collar back and forth.

"Kukai… I'm dizzy…" Nagihiko was about to puke.

"Ehhhhh~ Kukai, you got a girl's number in your phone?" Someone went into Kukai's bag and got Kukai's phone out.

"No I don't… that must be my mom." Kukai dropped Nagihiko onto the floor. As you can see, Kukai was already drunk.

"Let's calll~" One person suggested.

"Hahaha! Let's do it!" The one holding Kukai's phone dialed the number.

"Hello?" Utau picked up her phone and asked.

"Ohhhhh! She has a nice voice!" The whole crowd exclaimed.

One of the person took the phone and said. "We're drinking at the shop in XXX street!"

"Kukai?" Utau called again to the phone.

"Somehow she sounds like an idol…" One person suggested.

"Ah! Hoshina Utau!" The whole crowd all said together.

"Utau…" Kukai blinked once, twice, thrice. "Hoshina-san!"

Kukai tossed himself over to the crowd and took his phone back.

"Hello? It's 10PM, isn't it too late for you to call?" Utau said again.

Kukai pinched his nose which caused his voice to turn into some squeaky annoying voice. "Sorry, dialed the wrong number."

"Wrong number, it's your number…" Utau chuckled. "He's drunk again."

"Ehhh~ Kukai why did you hang the phone?" One person asked.

"You guys just made me look so dumb in front of the girl I like…." Kukai whined.

"The girl you like?" The whole crowd gasped.

"I'm gonna drink even more." Kukai poured even more beer into his glass.

"Hey, Nagihiko! Stop your little roommate to stop drnking!" One person shouted.

"He's gone, he went to pick up Rima." One person said calmly.

"What?! I left this little drunk ass with us?" The person pointed at Kukai

"Yep." Everyone nodded. Kukai is famous at his university for doing stupid things after he's drunk.

The party continued, and Kukai even more drunk. Somehow and someway the conversation moved back to the girl that sounded like Hoshina Utau in Kukai's phone.

"Nee~ Kukai never knew you like a girl.." One person said.

"She's a kind, diligent, and hard working girl." Kukai hiccupped. "She's really pretty"

"Hey you have a picture?" Someone asked.

"No." Kukai replied right away.

"How come?" The other person asked.

"Cuz her pwictersss areee… EVERYWHERE!" Kukai stood up and got his hands out wide.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused.

"At first I thought she was mean and so on… but after I got close to her she's really cute." Kukai smiled and giggled. His red face started to turn even more red.

"Awww…" All the other drunken ones all said together.

"Let's call her for the second time!" Someone snatched Kukai's phone away.

"Ahhh! Don't!" Kukai was going to stand up but he tripped.

"Hello?" Utau picked up her phone.

"Heeeeeyoooooo~" The person with the phone dialed the number and shouted through the phone.

"Wow…" Utau pulled the phone away from her ears.

"Hey girl~ you know…" The person was attacked by a flying monster. "Ahh! Kukai!"

"Gimme back the phone! Ahhh!" Kukai attacked.

"Ahhhh! He's 120% drunk!" Everyone screeched.

This time, Utau was the one who hung the phone. "It's 11PM…"

After about an hour and a half of crazy drinking, Kukai was sleeping in his own seat. It was also about time for the party to end too. Now everyone had this problem, since Nagihiko wasn't there to take Kukai back to the dorm, someone had to take care of this drunken little boy.

"Let's just carry him outside first." Someone suggested.

"Yeah… we can't continue to stay here." Another person suggested.

They had the most muscular person carry Kukai out the shop. When they walked outside the store they were shocked.

"Ohhh! Nice car!" Everyone screeched.

Suddenly someone walked out the car. It was Utau.

"I'll pick up my little drunken part timer." Utau smiled and said. "Please put him in the car."

"Y-Yes!" Everyone was shocked. Right away they put Kukai inside the car, and Utau went on the car after that.

"Wow…" Everyone said as they watch the car drove.

"How drunk is he?" Yukari, the one driving the car, asked.

"Very." Utau replied as she looked at the drunk Kukai sitting beside her.

"He's bringing us so much trouble…" Yukari shook her head. "It's 12:30 PM!"

"Now he owes us something, we can command him around even more." Utau pointed out.

"If it wasn't that you were still writing the lyrics for your new song, I wouldn't even bother to be up at 12:30PM!" Yukari complained. "I'm getting more wrinkles each day!"

"I….like… you…" Kukai murmured in his dream.

"What did he say?" Yukari only heard some murmur.

"I didn't quite hear it too." Utau got her ears closer to Kukai.

"I like….Uta…." Kukai feel into deep sleep.

Utau sat up straight, her face was bright red. Then after a few moments her face returned back to her original facial color.

"What happened?" Yukari asked.

"Nothing." Utau just simply smiled and looked out the window.


End file.
